1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of electronic monitoring, and more specifically to the transmission of Global Positioning System (GPS) data, or other location data, over a closed network using a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Current systems that track the geographical location of portable electronic devices make extensive use of cellular networks. These networks often include Global Systems of Mobile communication (GSM)/General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) networks and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks.
However, there are many limitations to the extent of tracking that these networks can execute. For example, cellular networks can only operate within range of cell towers, and can encounter “dead zones” in which a signal fails to transmit. In such cases, the monitoring party may not receive important tracking data unless, and until, the individual being tracked reenters an area with an available cellular network. This lack of tracking data is extremely problematic with regard to monitoring the location of individuals within the criminal justice system and can pose substantial risks to public safety. For example, data often cannot be transmitted about the location of individuals assigned a body-worn transmitter as a result of not being in an area with an available cellular network or not being near an external transmitting device.